Internal Affairs
by Adam Decker
Summary: Someone on the team is a traitor, but who? Sequel to The Rangers' Day Off. Eighth in Power Rangers: Pirate Fighters series. Sorry it took so long for an update.


Internal Affairs

By Adam Decker

Overview: Someone on the team is a traitor, but who?

Disclaimer: I, in no way, shape, or form, own the Power Rangers. I do, however, own these rangers and any new characters. This is the eighth installment of my series, Power Rangers Pirate Fighters. You should definitely read Rangers' Day Off first. However, if you haven't read any other of the stories of this series, you could still read this if you wanted to. It might help keep things more mysterious for you. I hope that you enjoy.

To Review: Captain Dewgone and his crew found morphers and became the Power Rangers. They are Daniel, Neal, Lois, Kayla, and Glen. They are also being helped by the ranger historian, Andy Adams. Someone on the team has betrayed Andy to the evil Consair, the main enemy. Also around is Consair's brother, Captain Jack. He is helping this ranger betray the team and bringing him to this side. What shall happen next? Who is the traitor? Only time will tell.

On the Great Power…

The rangers were being interrogated by their mentor, Captain Dewgone. He needed to find out who was the ranger traitor. First up was Kayla.

"Tell me," said Captain Dewgone, "what were you doing yesterday?"

"I was on a date with Daniel," said Kayla.

"Did anything unusual happen on the date?"

"Well, I did notice that it was over sooner than I wanted it to be. He said he had other business to do and the next time I saw him, he was here. I didn't think anything of it."

"So after he cut your date short, the next time you saw him was when in the morning today when we found out that Andy had been betrayed."

"Yes."

"Is there anyone else that you think could have done it?"

"Well, I don't think that Daniel did it. I saw a disguise in Glen's room. It had some sort of black cloak and other stuff that would disguise who he was."

"When did you see that?"

"In the morning I went to his room."

"What were you doing in his room?"

"I wanted to check something with him, but when I went there no one was there. I left soon after."

"Well I guess that makes sense. You can go, but still stay on the ship."

Next up was Neal.

"Can you tell me where you were yesterday?" asked Captain Dewgone.

"I was with Glen," said Neal.

"Was there a time you weren't with him?"

"We went our separate ways around sunset."

"What did you do next?"

"I went to the local bar."

"What were you doing at the bar?"

"Just hanging out. I saw Kayla there. She seemed sort of upset or something."

"Why do you think that is?"

"She said it had something to do with Daniel. He had left their date early and she was upset."

"Did she seem suspicious in any way?"

"No. Daniel would be the more suspicious one. Why would he leave the date early?

"I'm the one that's asking the questions here."

"Okay."

"Why do you think he left the date early?"

"I think that he was up to something."

"Is there anything else you want to say?"

"Well, I don't think that Kayla did it, and I'm pretty sure that no one else could have done it but Daniel."

"Thanks for your time."

Daniel was questioned next.

"Where were you yesterday?" asked Captain Dewgone.

"I was on a date with Kayla," said Daniel. "She can vouch for me."

"I have it on good hand that you left the date early for some odd reason. Why is that?"

"What, am I the one on trial?"

"All the rangers are on trial. Now answer the question."

"Yeah I left early. Captain Jack wanted me again so I went over there and told him what I thought. I can't leave the team because I have a place here. That's what I told him."

"Well that's a good thing. I don't like that Captain Jack guy. He's not a good influence."

"Why's that?"

"He's probably the one that made you attack Consair. Such a thing was foolish to do."

"Well I think that's was a good move. We know how he fights now."

"You should obey commands and not get us into trouble."

"Listen you, I'm not the one to blame for this."

"Then who is?"

"Neal."

"What makes you think that?"

"I saw him hide a black cloak in Glen's room. It's almost like he wanted it to imply him in the treachery."

"Really. I'm not sure I can believe that."

"Whether you believe or not, it's true."

"Whatever you think, I guess."

Glen was the fourth one up.

"Tell me," said Captain Dewgone, "where were you yesterday?"

"I hanged out with Neal all day," said Glen.

"So this either means that neither of you did it, or that both of you did it."

"It couldn't be Neal. He's too good a man. It wasn't me either."

"Well, who do you think it was?"

"It might have been Lois."

"How could it have been Lois?"

"She was the one hanging out with Andy all of yesterday, and none of us have seen him sense. Maybe she did something with him."

"Are you sure that they weren't just hanging out as friends?"

"They could be, but that's my guess."

"I have it on good authority that there was a black cloak that could hide your identity from us and each other in your room."

"This is the first I'm hearing about this."

"I also heard that someone might have planted it there to frame you."

"That must be it. Why would I do that?"

"I think the real question is who would want to frame you for treason."

The last ranger was Lois.

"What did you do yesterday?" asked Captain Dewgone.

"I was hanging out with Andy," said Lois.

"Wouldn't that give you more reason to hand him over to the enemy?"

"No! Why would I do that? I like the guy."

"So who do you think did it?"

"Well, I saw Kayla around some time near the end of the day. She said that Daniel left the date early and she was upset."

"Why do you think that had something to do with Andy being handed to the enemy?"

"Well, we all came back to the ship to spend the night, but Andy never came to wish me good night. He said he would. This morning, before we met and saw him captured, I went to Andy's room to see where he was, and I saw Kayla there looking for something."

"Did you talk to her?"

"Yeah. I asked her why she was there, and she said that she was trying to find something of his. She didn't say what."

"So you have no clue what she was doing there."

"No, I don't.

"There's no one else that you think did it?"

"Well, I know it wasn't Neal."

"How do you know that?"

"I don't know how I know, I just know."

Captain Dewgone went to the deck of the ship to ponder who it could be. The rangers met in the hallway.

"I can't believe that any of us would do something like this," said Kayla.

"Who would do this?" asked Glen. "I know that someone was trying to frame me for the crime."

"What do you mean?" asked Lois.

"There was a black cloak in my room. It's a disguise that someone could wear to hide their identity from others."

"I don't know who would do that to you," said Daniel.

"I trust you all," said Neal. "I couldn't believe that any of you did that, but alas, someone did."

"Why don't we all go to our rooms and if we really need to, we should go to our captain and tell him about it," said Daniel.

"That's a good idea," said Neal.

The rangers went to their rooms. Five minutes later, someone wearing a black robe went up to meet with Captain Dewgone.

"You're the traitor," said Captain Dewgone. "You're the one who betrayed Andy to the enemy."

"Yes I am," said the person in black. "I have chosen a new color. I'm sick of the team, I'm sick of him, and I'm sick of you. It's time for you to be destroyed."

The two started fighting. The fight was intense. Before they knew it, they were both breathing heavily. Captain Dewgone grabbed the stranger's cloak off to reveal the ranger traitor.

"I don't believe this," said Captain Dewgone.

To be continued…

Next time on Power Rangers Pirate Fighters:

Someone is a traitor. Who is the one that would betray the team? Why would they do it? Will Captain Dewgone survive? Your questions will be answered in the next installment of Power Rangers Pirate Fighters.


End file.
